Stays in Vegas
by penguinz kagome
Summary: When the gang gets a chance to go to Las Vegas, Nevada because of Michaels career they can't help but be excited. But after a night that no-one remembers they try to find out what happened and they only hope that What Happened in Vegas Stays There.
1. Chapter 1

**Claire POV**

"EEEEEEEEEKK!"

The sound instantly woke me up. It was Eve screaming and in Morganville someone screaming was usually bad. So I sat up in bed. The sunshine had started to dim and my clock told me that it was 5:10 p.m. That meant everyone should be home. I climbed out of bed and walked to the top of the stairs. "EEEEEEKK!" Eve screamed while jumping up and down causing a repeated thumping sound like a drum.

"What is going on down here?" I asked while I walked down stairs.

Shane and Michael looked at me both with big smiles on there faces. I walked over to Shane and gave him a hug. Eve had stopped screaming and jumping long enough to come over to me. She grabbed my wrists and I saw she had the biggest smile I've ever seen. It ruined the effect of her Goth make-up and skulled clothes. "WERE GOING TO VEGAS!" She yelled and then started jumping again.

"What?" I asked looking from Eve to Shane and Michael.

"Yep we get a free vacation to Las Vegas" Shane said and I swear his smile got bigger.

"How?" I asked with a slight grin.

"I got asked to play some concerts and stuff there" Michael said with a proud grin.

"ROAD TRIP!" Eve and Shane yelled at the same time.

"Now everyone go get packed we leave at 8" Michael called as he walked up the stairs.

"Wait, how long are we going for?"

"A month or so" Michael said, "Now everyone get packed Oliver's supposed to be here around 7:30".

Eve ran up the stairs after Michael. Shane let out a laugh then grabbed my waist and pulled me to him. I just looked up into his deep brown eyes and smiled. "I can't believe were going to Vegas for a month" I said.

He kissed me and then got a mischievous look in his eye and a wicked grin. He had a plan brewing in his mind and from what I could tell it was trouble. "What?" I asked him

His face instantly changed so he looked innocent "Nothing just thinking of all the stuff we could do in Sin City".

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you like it. R&amp;R please! Ill try and update more soon.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for th reviews heres chapter 2 hope you like it. :D**

* * *

><p><span>Claire's POV<span>

I ran upstairs with Shane at my heels. I could hear Eve rushing around her room. I went to my closet and grabbed my suitcase, and then I started to grab some jeans and tops from my closet and dresser. I grabbed a bunch of underwear, and the last thing I put in the suitcase was the outfit I had gotten for our trip to Dallas, including the pink wig. I was zipping up the suitcase when Shane knocked on the already open door. "All done?" he asked.

I gave him a nod and looked around him for his bag. "It's already downstairs" he stated.

"Oh" I said and then lifted the bag off the bed.

Shane walked over and took it from me then walked out the door. I could hear the clomping that belonged to Eve walking down the stairs. I did a mental check around the room making sure I hadn't forgotten anything then shut the door as I headed for the living room.

I looked at my phone and saw that it was now about 6. Michael had said that Oliver would be here around 7:30 so we had an hour and a half to eat dinner. I walked over to the couch and sat next to Eve. Her legs were bouncing with excitement. There was and odd silence around the room, well except for Eve's shoes. I looked around at everyone then asked, "So what are we gonna have for dinner?"

Shane sat straight up at the word dinner. "I could make chili?" Shane made it a question.

Eve and I shook our heads and Michael mumbled a sure. Then Shane disappeared in to the kitchen. After a few seconds I followed. "Need any help?" I asked while I walked up behind him.

"Oh maybe a little. You see I have nothing to do while the chili cooks," He walked towards me with his bad boy grin "So I was thinking that maybe you and I" He picked me up and took me over to the counter "could have a little fun while I waited."

He kissed me with such passion I could feel the burn in my cheeks that meant they were starting to turn pink. He broke off and smiled at me. Our hands intertwined as he kissed my forehead and then stirred the chili. When he turned back to me he started kissing me with a hunger that we both felt. One of his hands went to my lower back while the other gripped my outer thigh. I wrapped my arms around I neck pulling him closer to me. He started to kiss my neck and I couldn't help but shiver with pleasure.

Our lips found each other again and he moaned as my fingers trailed down his back to the hem of his shirt. I started to pull it up and he quickly took it off and dropped it to the floor. He started to pull of my shirt. "Hey can you guys not do it in the kitchen, or at least not next to the food?" Came Eve's voice from the door.

I heard Michael chuckle as me and Shane pulled apart and I knew my Face was beet red. Shane bent down and grabbed his shirt. "Jesus you couldn't have come at any other time?"

"Well I'm sorry if we wanted to get something to drink and see how dinner was coming" Eve said sarcastically.

Shane shot her the finger then turned to the chili and stirred it again. I hoped off the counter and went to the fridge and grabbed 2 cokes. I put one next to Shane and then went and sat at the table. Eve came and sat down putting Michael's sports bottle in front of him. "Well chili's done" Shane said as he pulled out 4 bowls.

He sat one in front of everyone then grabbed his cook and sat in his seat. We had started forking down food when there was a knock on the door. I looked at my phone and got questioning looks from everyone. "It's only 6:45" I said.

We all got up and walked to the door. Michael opened it up and there stood Monica Morrell, my tormentor. " I'm _going_ to Vegas with you" she said with a nasty grin.

* * *

><p><strong>hope you thought it was good please review. I'll try to upload soon but school starts tomaro ao well see how it goes. :D<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**hey hope you liked chapter 2. Sorry i haven't uploaded till know been really busy with school. Well heres chapter 3. Enjoy :D**

* * *

><p><span>Claire's POV<span>

"The hell you are!" Shane said

"It's either you take me with you or I make your lives a living hell" Monica threatened

"Our lives already are hell!" Shane laughed

"Shut up Collins!" Monica practically screamed

"Guys hey" I said but they kept yelling

"Hello" no one listened

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" I yelled

Four surprised but quiet faces turned toward me. "Well then now that I have your attention," I could see Michael trying to hide his smile. I turned to Monica "You can't go Amelie would never let you leave and Oliver who's our chaperone would say no to cause he thinks you're a bitch."

"Well she is" Eve whispered. Monica shot her a venomous look.

"Quiet Eve, and besides Monica Richard, your guardian, wouldn't let you go either" I said trying to remain calm and in control.

"Who cares what Richard thinks? He is too scared to tell me no. and as for Oliver well he can go to hell" Monica said with a snort.

"Well you'll be there first Ms. Morrell won't you?" We looked out the door behind Monica to see Oliver at the bottom of the stairs. "Oh and your not going Monica that is final."

"She let out an angry sigh and stomped off the porch and back to her car. "Bye Bitch" Shane called after her.

She shot him the finger and drove away. We all shifted our attention to Oliver. "I thought you said 7:30." Michael stated

"I did" Oliver said as he leaned against the doorway.

"But it's only 7." I said with a confused look.

"Yes"

"Well then what the Hell are you doing here?" Shane asked.

"Amelie had some things she wanted me to talk to Claire about" He said with a tip of his head in my direction.

"Oh well then come inside and let's talk" I said with a sigh.

Me and Oliver went into the kitchen and sat down while everyone else took there chili into the living room quietly. "What is it?" I asked

He looked at me and said "Amelie needs you to breakup with Shane while your in Vegas."

"WHAT? WHY?" I yelled

"She needs him to stay out of your way."He said nonchalantly.

"Why?" I said trying not to cry

"Because she needs you focused on doing one thing and not focused on him."

"What thing?" The tears were on there way and I didn't know how much longer I could go before I started crying.

"Getting a human boy back here, he got out of town with his memory intact."

"Who?"

"Jason Rosser"

"OH HELL _NO_!" I said putting anger behind it "Amelie would never let him leave and she would never have me try to bring him back!"

"Well he did leave and she is telling you that you are going to convince him to come back." He said getting annoyed

"No..not" I said putting space between each word.

"Fine I'll go call Amelie and tell her you said no." He got up and walked out the back door very angry.

"Good" I said as I got up and walked into the living room with my still full bowl of chili.

"Hey" I said as I sat next to Shane on the couch

"Hey" he said in between bites.

"You want this I'm not very hungry anymore" I said holding my bowl out to him

"Hell yeah he said with a smile and grabbed the bowl and kept shoveling chili in his mouth.

* * *

><p><strong>Well hope you enjoyed it. Please review. I'll try and upload some time this week but who knows how itll go. Thanks :D<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey I'm uploading finally. Sorry it's so short, but I hope you like it. :)**

* * *

><p><span>Shane's POV<span>

Claire walked out of the kitchen with an angry shove of the door and loud stomps.

"Uh-oh" Michael whispered as he walked past me.

"Let's hit the road" I said with little enthusiasm.

_It's gonna be a long drive_, I thought as we barreled out the door and into Mikey's vamped up SUV.

Oliver got into the driver's seat and Mike grabbed shotgun, so I was left on the back between a Grumpy Claire and an over excited Eve. Oliver started up the car and we drove through town in silence. "Eve, take a chill pill already your bouncing the whole car" I said.

"Well sorry Collins, I can't help it if I'm excited that were getting out of this town for a few days." Eve said with her usual sass.

I smirked at her and she stuck her tongue out at me then turned to look out the window. I looked at Claire, worry and anger shown all over her face. I took her hand in mine and squeezed. She looked up at me and the most beautiful smile spread across her face. I took her face I my free hand and bent my neck. With our faces inches apart I kissed her and whispered "I love you Claire"

"I love you too, Shane" She whispered, then we went back to kissing.

"Eww could you guys not be having a make out party right next to me?" Eve asked

I flipped her off without stopping the kisses with Claire, and I heard Michael chuckle.

* * *

><p><strong>So hope you enjoyed please review. well Ill try and update again soon.<strong>


End file.
